El Shinigami y la Médium
by whatsername21
Summary: "Por cierto, mi nombre no es shinigami, soy Kurosaki Ichigo", ella sonrió. "Yo soy..." Siempre pudo ver espíritus, pero, empezando por el cabello, este tipo era totalmente distinto.
1. Reuniones

Segundo FF. Gracias por entrar, de verdad espero que les guste.

Dentro del capítulo, el texto en cursiva representa una parte de la historia ocurrida en el pasado.

Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a nadie más.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Shinigami y la Médium<strong>_

_**Te daré un poco o todo de mi alma, para reconstruir la tuya.**_

_Voy a contarte lo que pasaba de ti en mí, y es que tengo que admitir que sabía de ti por instinto, puesto que mi corazón se había cerrado y mis razones para recordarte… se habían perdido._

_Sabía de ti por instinto y sin querer, por adrenalina y por sobrevivir._

_Una vez y muchas veces supe__de tus suaves manos por mi sangre, que corría despiadada y fría entre mis dedos, anhelando protegerte de nuevo contra lo que no podíamos entender._

_Sabía de tus manos por instinto y por tener una razón para sobrevivir._

_Una vez y muchas veces supe de tu voz por el silencio del tiempo, aquél que no era suficiente para despertarme del pasado, obligarme a levantarme y adelante seguir._

_Sabía de tu voz por instinto y por tener un aliento para sobrevivir._

_Aquellos días oscuros supe__de tu mirada por la lluvia, en cuyos cristales se reflejaba diáfano aquel dolor que tan bien solías sanar._

_Sabía de tu mirada por instinto y por tener un refugio para sobrevivir._

_Pero ya sabes, que por sobre todas las cosas, siempre supe de tu sonrisa ligera y arrogante, en los días de libertad y las batallas cotidianas, en el brillo de tus ojos y en tu felicidad, en ti._

_Sabía de tu sonrisa por amor y por tener una vida que darte, porque no hacían falta más motivos para sobrevivir y no necesitaba más razones para continuar si conseguía, una vez más, hacerte sonreír._

_Acabo de…_

_Siempre supe por qué quería salvarte tanto, sólo que a veces, por adrenalina o por instinto, no lograba recordarlo._

_Lo siento tanto._

**Capítulo I**

**Reuniones**

El hombre se levantó luego de una larga siesta y entró en la sala de rostros expectantes. Él era como un perro o un niño pequeño: solías pensar que el distraído no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y, sin embargo, era el más enterado. Sólo que esta vez realmente estaba perdido.

-¡Buenas tardes, chicos!-dijo dirigiéndose a Kurosaki y a Yoruichi-¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Han llamado de la Sociedad de Almas-comenzó a explicar ella-parece que decidió apresurarse y salir hoy mismo, Kisuke.

-Mmm... Era bastante obvio que hiciera eso-contestó Urahara con aquella media sonrisa y su sombrero cubriendo el típico cabello desordenado-¿hace algunos años, no? Parece que no ha cambiado-agregó, concentrándose en la reacción del otro hombre en la habitación.

-La verdad no los cuento, pero eso parece.-respondió él, regresando la sonrisa-Por otra parte, ya debería haber llegado.-

-Es cierto-intervino Yoruichi- Quizás deberíamos llamar por si le ha pasado algo.-

-No creo que sea necesario…-empezó a decir Urahara, pero luego de pensárselo un poco, continuó- De todas maneras, será interesante oírlo de nuevo.-

Caminó hacia el teléfono y marcó los dígitos necesarios para hacer la llamada, tardaron en contestar al otro lado de la línea y cuando estaba a punto de colgar, finalmente hablaron.

La conversación fue mucho más breve de lo que los otros dos esperaron, fue corta y tosca, parecía que no había podido obtener mucha información. Cuando Urahara colgó, se volvió hacia ellos con expresión curiosa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Yoruichi.

-Ya viene, pero al parecer, trae compañía.-

-No entiendo. Nos informaron que había dejado la Sociedad de Almas sin nadie acompañándole.-dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Es por eso mismo que espero ansioso a que llegue-sonrió.

El aire de inquietud se respiraba fuerte ante la incertidumbre, pero ni en un millón de años habrían imaginado de quién se trataba.

No tenían idea. 

_Estado de emergencia, todos los capitanes dirigirse a los cuarteles del primer escuadrón para una junta del Gotei trece._

_-¡Atención!-el Comandante había hablado para callar las voces y las discusiones que había originado su anterior declaración, todos se hallaban reunidos allí, donde se tomaban esas decisiones a veces sabias, a veces absurdas de los escuadrones de protección. Todos estaban allí, los de siempre, después de los años que a veces no parecían pasar. Aquellos que no estaban interesados, aquellos que se habían perdido en el camino y los que tenían sobretodo mejores cosas que hacer-Esta vez no debemos bajo ninguna circunstancia dejar que se escape de nuevo._

_-Me sigue pareciendo inútil que lo llames a él, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en esto-dijo una fría voz._

_-¡Llámenlo si quieren! Esta vez sí me divertiré-comenzó otro, ávido de acción._

_-¡Eso no es lo importante! Nuestra prioridad es atraparlo- dijo aquel otro, tan correcto como siempre._

_-…- ahí iba el diálogo de los callados. La renovación de discusiones entre los moralistas, los revoltosos y los orgullosos no se hizo esperar, pero las decisiones estaban tomadas, ya nada serviría, la sesión se había levantado y aquél que fue destinado a buscar al demandado fue el primero en abandonar la habitación._

* * *

><p>¿Leyeron?, ¿les gustó? Este capítulo no revela mucho, pero qué lindo sería leer sus opiniones y críticas. Y bueno, no sean crueles que si no quieren que continúe, mi historia se quedará deprimida en mis archivos y me preguntará "¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE MAL!" Y yo le diré: "tranquila, no fue tu culpa, fui yo quien te creó"<p>

Ay, qué dramática, puagh… ¡En fin! Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo. Si quieren que siga publicando, los demás capítulos son más largos que éste… Aunque el segundo es corto… Oh, bueno…

El próximo capítulo se llama: Final de los treinta años.

A menos que le cambie el nombre… jajajaja, puede suceder…

¡Mucha felicidad!


	2. Nuevas misiones, viejos encuentros

Capítulo II. Es un honor que sigan leyendo :)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la historia original de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo, a nadie más.

* * *

><p><em>Somos ingenuos al creer que avanzamos, mientras el ayer lentamente se<em>_ recicla, convirtiéndose en el mañana._

_La vida es todo un círculo, un astuto círculo. _

**Capítulo II**

**Nuevas misiones, viejos encuentros**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban lo que no brillaba por sí solo. Él llegó y descubrió que todo había cambiado, que en vez de casas, edificios y en vez de edificios, más edificios. Más población, más de todo. Pero aun así no se extrañó pues, tal y como esperaba, el mundo había continuado su rumbo incluso luego de tantos años. Por más que trató evitarlo, falló en el intento de evadir el vacío que se formó dentro de su pecho, mientras recorría con prisa frenética la ciudad, en tanto luchaba por controlar la cólera que recorría en espasmos incesantes su cuerpo. Si la situación que rodeaba su visita hubiera sido otra, estaría feliz porque todo allí parecía estar mejor que cuando solía pasearse por las orillas de aquel río que atravesaba la ciudad, atrayendo peligro al lugar que amaba. Debía recordar que el tiempo no pasaba igual en el mundo real que en la Sociedad de Almas, pero aun así, ese tiempo lo presionaba y lo encerraba dentro de treinta años que no parecían ser suficientes para todo lo ocurrido. Cada año pasó lentamente, pero la historia se seguía haciendo a sí misma corta cuando era comparada con la versión de su corazón y todo lo que en él se albergaba.

No pudo evitar recordar las circunstancias por las cuales terminó de nuevo allí, buscando desesperado alguna forma de controlar su turbia alma y el deseo de matar que no parecía querer dejarlo.

_Ese día llovía, a veces. Él despertaba, de a poco. Pensando que debía esforzarse en no pensar, pensaba. Siempre era lo mismo__ e iba todo igual. A veces parecía diferente, pero no. Ayer había parecido diferente, pero de nuevo no. Qué patético. Él vivía en algún lugar alejado de la población del Rukongai, cerca del distrito 78, en una casa que era suficiente para lo que necesitaba. Se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaban ellos, pues ahora era uno más. ¿En qué momento sucedió? Se había dado cuenta hace años que el sentido de su vida como Shinigami se había perdido el día en que dejó de ser capaz de proteger a las personas que amaba, por el bien de ellos, pero no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa, sólo esperar un mañana al que no le siguiera otro exactamente igual._

_Alguien lo visitó y no se extrañó, solía pasar. Era algún desconocido que venía a avisar, a dejar un mensaje. Él fue amable, el desconocido se fue. Suspiró al ver las gotas caer y el recuerdo de la lluvia que se reflejaba en ellas. Esperó que el tiempo mejorara, pero sólo lo hizo a veces. Tenía un mal presentimiento de ese día, ¿sería diferente? Mejor que nada. El futuro ya no era lo que solía ser y el pasado se había extinguido hasta convertirse en fósiles de recuerdos. Las horas pasaron y decidió ir a la cita que le esperaba, la lluvia incesante insistía en acompañarlo y él sólo podía dejarse llevar._

_-A veces es inevitable pensar en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees, Kurosaki-san?-comentó el Capitán Ukitake mientras observaba el jardín siendo lentamente abrazado y envuelto por cielos sombríos. Había invitado a Ichigo a tomar el té dentro de los cuarteles del décimo tercer escuadrón. No parecía haber mucha gente alrededor, últimamente las cosas se habían mantenido tranquilas y no había demasiado trabajo por hacer._

_-Supongo-contestó, intentando inyectar la mayor indiferencia a su voz. Jushiro sonrió, a Kurosaki aún le era imposible recordar sin dolor y era su esfuerzo por ocultarlo lo que lo delataba._

_-Me gustaría que algún día dejaras de lamentarte y vinieras a formar parte del Gotei 13. Sabes muy bien que tendrías un puesto garantizado aquí dentro. Si te lo propusieses, fácilmente conseguirías uno como Capitán.- _

_Ichigo tardó un tiempo en contestar, pero su viejo compañero esperó a que se relajara._

_-Simplemente no es mi estilo-contestó de repente, ahora despreocupado y sonriente- Nunca podría seguir sus reglas absurdas, lo sabes, Ukitake-san._

_-Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh?- Jushiro se calló un momento antes de continuar y cuando habló de nuevo, lo hizo con cautela- Sin contar con que lo único que podría haberte hecho cambiar de parecer, ya no está.-_

_-Ella no habría cambiado nada.-respondió Ichigo, tajante._

_-Ah, no sé de qué "ella" hablas. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo una "ella" que fue la razón por la que decidiste quedarte aquí y lo mínimo que podrías hacer por su memoria es dejar de llamarla "ella"-antes de que el muchacho pudiese responder, Ukitake continuó- De todas formas, no es por eso que te he llamado. Debo cumplir con informarte que el Capitán Comandante quiere pedirte un favor. A pesar del distanciamiento entre el Gotei 13 y el Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, no creo que él vaya a negarse a ayudar a la organización, ¿me equivoco? A fin de cuentas, tal y como en los viejos tiempos y una vez más, los objetivos de ambos son los mismos.- Ukitake hizo énfasis en la última frase y se divirtió viendo la expresión de confusión y sorpresa que había tomado la cara de Ichigo mientras preguntaba a qué se refería._

_-A que nuestro objetivo es, de nuevo, proteger a Karakura-respondió satisfecho._

_-¿Por qué necesitan hacer una cosa así?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar el nombre de su ciudad natal y temía que algo muy malo estuviese ocurriendo- Quiero decir, Karakura está protegida, según tengo entendido, sin siquiera ayuda del Seireitei, ¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿está todo bien?- pensó en hollows, en Espadas, en Aizen, en cualquier desgracia acaecida anteriormente en el pueblo. No podía evitar sentirse asustado._

_-No me corresponde a mí hablarte sobre eso. Lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con el Capitán Comandante de inmediato y no pierdas más tiempo-hizo una pausa y con gravedad en la voz continuó- Esto te interesa, Ichigo, créeme.- _

_Se extrañó por la repentina familiaridad y preocupación con la que se expresó Ukitake, hacía mucho no veía esa mirada en él, quizás desde…_

"_Anda, ¿qué esperas?" fue lo próximo que agregó antes de seguir tomando su té, sonriente. Al parecer, había revuelto el corazón del chico que se levantó y, soltando un tenso "nos vemos", se dirigió a los cuarteles del primer escuadrón, ansioso por saber lo que le esperaba allí dentro._

_Apenas se encontró cerca__, aminoró el paso y comenzó a pensar en lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. La conversación con el Ukitake-san había sido todo menos cómoda. No estaba entendiendo del todo el acontecer de aquel día, sobretodo porque el capitán se había atrevido a tocar temas que él sabía desde hace tiempo que eran delicados para Ichigo. Hoy habían hablado de todo lo que entrelíneas habían aprendido a callar, pero debía haber una razón y sabía que estaba a punto de averiguarla. _

_Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, cuando cayó en cuenta de que un hombre iba hacia él, vistiendo un haori que Ichigo sabía, llevaba el número seis en la parte de atrás._

_-¡Byakuya!-saludó, algo sorprendido de verlo, después de un tiempo._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-respondió, monótono-¿qué asuntos tienes tú aquí?-era un saludo de esperar, sin embargo, en su mirada vio que Byakuya no era el mismo hoy. Desde__** aquel**__ día, no sabía si la relación de ambos se había vuelto más fría o más entendida. Tan sólo sabía que ésta había cambiado y algo estaba inquietándolo, no cabía duda._

_-Quizás los mismos que tú-contestó Ichigo, pensando en el importante problema sobre Karakura, aunque luego de decirlo, pensó que éste no debería tener nada que ver con Byakuya… Pero todo el día estaba muy raro por sí solo. De hecho, puede que no estuviese siquiera equivocado, pues un apenas perceptible asomo de sorpresa alcanzó el rostro del capitán por un segundo. Y él lo notó._

_-Absurdo. Tus problemas y los míos están muy lejos de ser comparados-de repente, Byakuya desvió la mirada (algo que no solía hacer) y agregó-Ya has hecho suficiente, abandona esto-y se retiró sin decir otra palabra. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Ichigo no lograba relacionar nada. Karakura era su batalla, siempre lo había sido. Lo más probable es que Byakuya estuviera hablando de otro tema, se dijo, pero aún persistía en él un mal presentimiento, más allá de cualquier cosa. _

_Mientras seguía pensando, continuó su camino y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente la oficina del viejo Yamamoto. Agradeció haber podido dar el paseo en silencio, sin encontrarse con nadie más que Byakuya, no estaba de humor y se encontraba un poco nervioso. Entró. Silencio total. Ese lugar no cambiaba, ¿por qué coño algunas cosas cambian, otras quedan jodidamente igual? _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo- saludó la voz grave de Yamamoto. Conservaba el mismo aspecto y tenía la misma expresión impenetrable de siempre._

_-¡Viejo! Años sin verle, la verdad…-_

_-Debo hablarte de un tema que, muy especialmente, te compete a ti-lo cortó el Comandante, molesto como siempre por la manera en la que Ichigo acostumbraba dirigirse a él._

_-Sí, ya sé, ¿qué es lo que sucede con Karakura?- decidió ser directo, cansado de todo el misterio, siempre odiaba el maldito misterio._

_-Esta mañana hemos detectado en Karakura una presencia muy fuerte, de alguien sobre el que hace mucho tiempo no teníamos noticias-prosiguió-creo que conoces más que nadie dicha presencia y el peligro que puede suponer para ambos mundos…-_

_Su cuerpo se tensó repentinamente__. Pensó en la conversación con Ukitake, con Byakuya, todo tomaba un sentido absurdo, no era posible…_

_-Sin embargo, ésta desapareció minutos después sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. Es por ello que debido a tus habilidades, fuerza y conexión con el mundo real, en especial con Karakura, hemos decidido pedirte el favor de que vayas a averiguar cuán grave ha sido esta repentina aparición. Como estás tan familiarizado con el enemigo, confiamos en que este puede ser un trabajo para ti. Estamos en contacto con los otros, en caso de que ellos vean algo sospechoso, pero me gustaría que retomaras tu trabajo de Shinigami Sustituto y fueras tú el representante del Gotei 13 en la ciudad. Digamos que tal y como lo fue una vez la shinigami que nuestro enemigo se llevó…_

_-No, no dirás…-intentó callarlo Ichigo. Comenzaba a caer en cuenta mientras sentía su sangre calentarse, su mirada volverse fiera._

_-Así es, me estoy refiriendo a Kuchiki Rukia. El reiatsu que sentimos pertenece al mismo individuo que la asesinó._

"…_que la asesinó" resonaron las palabras en su mente. Aquel chiste, aquella ilusión de culpables de una muerte lejana lo hizo caer en cuenta de años de todos los secretos y mentiras que nadie había conocido. Lo próximo que sintió fue__ el detonante de su exasperado corazón traicionándolo y sus ojos ahora con el brillo ávido de la decisión._

* * *

><p>Y sí, cambié el nombre del capítulo. Y sí, lo hice más largo. Espero que les haya gustado...<br>Mmm, creo que soy pésima en eso de continuar historias una vez que ya he publicado el primer capítulo, es la presión, supongo. Es posible que me tome un tiempo para terminarla, aunque ya esté avanzada, para luego subirlos todos mucho más rápido... O qué dicen ustedes? Ah, bueno, gracias de nuevo por su tiempo :)


End file.
